Enamorado, realmente
by L.CLOE
Summary: Soy Edward Cullen, yestoy enamorado, felizmente enamorado de Luz.


Edward.

**-**Amor, nessie vendrá a casa hoy con su compañera de instituto- anunció mi mujer.

Me volví para mirarla mientras la melodía que fluía en la casa se detenía. Odiaba cuando mi hija venia con humanos a casa, yo no podía estar con Bella porque tenía que aparentar ser hermano de ambas. Hermano de mi hija y de mi esposa. Absurdo.

Fruncí el ceño. Bella se acerco a mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras se agachaba a mi altura.

-Se que todo esto te disgusta pero recuerda cuando nos prometimos darle a nuestra hija una vida lo mas normal posible…ella de algún modo es humana y se lleva bien con los de esa especie- termino bromeando.

-Lo sé- respondí con pesar- es que el solo hecho de no poder besarte por unas cuantas horas me pone de mal humor, sabes, esa historia que hemos inventado no es la correcta. Tendríamos que haber dicho que yo era el hermano de Nessie y tu mi novia…

-Sabes que nadie se lo creería- me interrumpió- el parecido entre mi hija y yo es innegable. Además no se qué te sucede últimamente Edward, pierdes la memoria con frecuencia últimamente.

-Por qué dices eso? – me extrañe.

-Recuerdas que en dos horas salgo con Alice?

Ah, eso. Si lo había olvidado, es extraño que lo haya hecho yo tengo en cuenta todo lo que a Bella respecta. Decidí darle apoyo a mi ángel.

- No lo he olvidado amor- le sonreí- solo intente pasarlo por alto, tal vez no te irías si nadie tocaba el tema.

-Eres un tramposo Cullen- me reprendió hermosamente.

-Quédate con tu marido, por favor, por favor, por favor- Bella rompió a reír ante mi tono de suplica- no sabes lo que me duele extrañarte, ¿qué hare yo solito aquí?- termine con puchero al que Bella beso tiernamente.

La tome por la cintura poniéndola sobre mis piernas.

-Además, yo puedo hacerte cosas que Alice no- le susurre al oído.

-No juegues conmigo Edward, no me quedare, le he prometido a tu hermana un fin de semana de compras en parís, sabes que la matare si no voy- se sentó a horcadas sobre mi- pero tu espera a que vuelva, solo espera eso…

Nos besamos con pasión como todo lo que hacía con ella. Quería hacerla mía ahí mismo, sus manos entre mis cabellos y su pecho en mi garganta me estaban volviendo loco, Bella comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre mi…

Me detuve automáticamente al escuchar un auto aparcar fuera de la casa.

-Ni siquiera puedo despedirme de mi mujer- me queje.

-Es tu hija, no hables así.

-Y la amo con todo mi ser, más que a ti sinceramente, pero quiero hacerte el amor y no me esta dejando- le respondí mientras reíamos.

Bella se fue hacia la puerta principal a recibir a nessie que venía supuestamente con alguien pero me alegre realmente, no oí a nadie con ella.

Me dirigí a la entrada para saludar a mi pequeña, siempre acostumbrábamos eso…cada vez que Nessie llegaba a casa Bella y yo la recibíamos en el umbral, una costumbre desde que ella era pequeña.

Llegue junto a Bella y la tome por la cintura. Ella salto de asombro.

-Estás loco? Esa niña te vera!, suéltame.

No lo hice.

-Tranquila amor nessie viene sola.

La puerta principal de nuestra casa se abrió de golpe, mostrando a la hermosura de hija que tenia junto a una joven.

-Que hay Bella- Saludo Nessie mientras a abrazaba a mi esposa empujándome a un lado.

Nessie me miro con cara de estás loco? . Ella choco palmas conmigo a modo de saludo, mientras invitaba a entrar a su amiga.

-Luz, ellos son mis hermanos Bella y Edward.

-Un gusto- respondió Luz.

Sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado la cabeza y no podía reaccionar, solo la miraba de arriba abajo y al revés también.

Luz saludo a Bella amablemente y estiro la mano hacia mí. Demasiado lento para mi gusto se la estreche.

Bella me miraba con pánico y Nessie con miedo, yo sabía lo que ellas estaban pensando, ellas creían que era otra, otra tua cantante. Estaba claro que no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella pero por su expresión supe que aquello estaba rondando su cabeza.

-Vienes conmigo un segundo Edward, necesito que me ayudes con las maletas.

Bella se perdió escaleras arriba.

A que esperas, me reprendió mi hija mentalmente.

Subí a paso humano torpemente, no quería enfrentarme a aquello, porque no sabía que era peor.

Si decir la verdad, si mentir. Cuadre los hombros y entre a la habitación.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasándonos!, Edward solo contrólate si… quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?, porque si es lo que deseas , nos iremos…pero por lo que más ames, no la mates- Bella se paró en seco con rostro desquiciado- Estas escuchándome?, Edward mírame deja de pensar, no idees ningún plan, me la llevare ya mismo de aquí, por favor, no delante de Nessie, ella no podrá soportarlo…

-Puedes callarte!- le espeté. Bella se llevo las manos a su boca con horror. Yo jamás le había gritado, jamás había sido grosero con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, que estupideces estaba diciendo!

- No quiero matarla Bella!- Me cortaría en pedazos antes de hacerle daño a Luz.

-No comprendo que te sucede entonces Edward Cullen!- me grito ella a mi esta vez.

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Acababa de tener delante mío la segunda persona que no podía leerle el pensamiento, acababa de tener delante mío a una persona con un efluvio indescriptible, no, no me moría por beber su sangre, solo me…. Solo… me deslumbraba su olor.

-Perdóname amor, no quise gritarte- el maldito demonio que estaba dormido hace tanto en mi revivo de un momento a otro. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez no era por la sed, era solo por egoísmo puro y derecho- No sucede nada malo, anda con Alice, es solo que no puedo leer su pensamiento y eso me descoloco un poco. Podre hacerme cargo de ello.

El rostro de Bella se suavizo al instante y corrió a abrazarme.

-Discúlpame, solo es que odiaría que algo como eso pasara. No quiero que mates a nadie de nuevo, no podrás soportarlo, eres demasiado bueno.

L e devolví el abrazo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona que estaba en el piso de abajo con mi hija.

-Seguro que puedes con esto?, le diré a Alice que me quedo si así lo deseas- sugirió Bella.

Bella tenía que marcharse, de ese modo yo podría concentrarme más… El olor que emanaba Bella me estorbaba. Cielos!, jamás pensé que lo pensaría de ese modo, pero tenía que oler a Luz sin Bella allí. Y también podría concentrarme más en tratar de saber que pensaba aquella chica.

-Bella, amor, créeme solo me descoloco por un segundo, ve a pasar un hermoso fin de semana, compra muchas cosas para Nessie. Cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.

-Entiendes por qué te amo como lo hago?, eres un encanto.

Nos besamos cariñosamente hasta que Nessie irrumpió en la habitación como un torbellino.

-Están locos?, como van a gritar cosas como esas? Tuve que decirle a Luz que eras fóbico a las arañas papa!

-En primer lugar no es de ese modo como debes dirigirte a nosotros, jovencita y en segundo lugar no, no es una tua cantante para mi- le dije a mi hija respondiendo a su pensamiento acusador- puedes quedarte tranquila, además si así lo fuese, nada sería peor y mejor a tu madre en ese sentido y no he acabado con ella. Vamos chicas, confíen en mi… Nessie ve a disfrutar con tu amiga, pidan comida y helado y tu bella mujer – gire a Bella hacia mi- te llevare a casa de mis padres, Alice debe estar de los nervios porque tu aun no has llegado.

-Tienes toda la razón- convino.

Lleve a Bella a casa de mis padres, allí estaban todos mis hermanos, luego de que las chicas se marcharon me quede un rato en mi antigua casa… tratando de ordenar mi cerebro pero al tiempo supe que tenía que volver… tenía que ver Luz de nuevo.

Maneje a Velocidad normal quería saber bien que haría la llegar…seguramente las chicas ya habrían comido y luz no se quedaría en casa mucho tiempo más. Eso me puso malo, por un lado sabia que se iría, seguramente su familia estaría esperándola ya que llevaba los mismo años que Nessie uno más, uno menos tal vez… Si luz fuera vampiro tendría ella el mismo don que Bella? Esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza desde el instante que comprendí que su pensamiento estaba negado, cerrado, un misterio. Claro que los dones son únicos, Bella es la única que posee ese tipo de escudo. Pero si Luz fuera una de nosotros como seria su escudo? Era algo sorprendente, jamás en toda mi existencia me había cruzado con alguien al que no pudiese leerle el pensamiento, solo mi esposa, y que apareciera luz me hacía pensar que el mundo era muy pequeño. Cuantos seres humanos existirían como ellas? Asombroso, que ambas se topen conmigo … Pero si era momento de pensar en algo asombroso eso era su efluvio. En verdad aquello me había descolocado más que su muda mente. No poder leer sus pensamientos me sorprendió por un momento pero supe lo que sucedía al instante, por la experiencia que ya Bella me había dado. Lo que realmente me descoloco fue sentir su olor, era…dulce, algo débil, muy, muy suave… algo que me llenaba de un modo asombroso y no tenia sed de el, solamente quería volver a sentirlo, volver a verla. Luz era también el ser humano más lindo que había conocido jamás, era hermosa en su naturaleza, su pelo castaño claro caía como una suave cortina hasta su cintura, lo llevaba suelto, como si supiese que de ese modo le sentaba realmente bien, y su rostro era de otro planeta, tenía una nariz acorde a su rostro, recta, perfecta. Sus labios eran carnosos, no de gran tamaño pero considerablemente… como describirlos…lindos, su boca era linda. Tenía los ojos de un color raro, no eran verdes, no eran marrones, tenían el color de la miel con delineados en un verde musgo, oscuro y lo que hacían resaltar aquellos bellos ojos eran sus largas pestañeas, arqueadas, finas.

Si fuese yo humano habría quien piense que le había sacado una radiografía pero no era asi, mi mente tiene la capacidad para recordar cada cosa, cada imagen con detalle por mas que pasen décadas, era por eso que tanto la recordaba…no?

Llegue a casa. Al entrar encontré a las niñas… wow! Luz no era ninguna niña, Nessie si, pero ella no! _Y por qué a ti Edward Cullen te pesa eso?._ Sacudí mi cabeza, no era de suma importancia meterme en aquel lio de edades entre humanos, vampiros y moralidad. No lo necesitaba o eso creía hasta que me tope con Luz.

Estaba en pijama, o eso quise deducir que era. Llevaba un diminuto short negro con una remera de tiritas ajustada a su cuerpo, no definitivamente no era como Nessie.

-Edward- me llamo mi pequeña, la mire torpemente- Luz va a quedarse aquí este fin de semana, le he pedido que lo haga, no es que contigo no la pase bien, pero ya sabes, con alguien de mi edad se hará más llevadero…

-Y tu niñita a quien le has pedido permiso?- la interrumpí molesto. No me gustaba que Reneesme se manejase de ese modo, yo era su padre, tendría que haber consultado ese tema conmigo.

Papa recuerda que eres mi hermano pensó.

-Que sea la menor de los tres, no significa que no pueda traer mis amigos a casa, tu y Bella lo hace seguido- me peleo. Seguí su juego sin más remedio.

-T u lo has dicho, eres la más pequeña y yo cuido de ti.

-Ness creo que mejor me voy a casa, podemos vernos mañana por la tarde. No quiero traerte problemas con tu hermano- Y mientras hablaba se giro hacia mi- Aunque déjame decirte Edward que no me creo un peligro como para que tengas que cuidar a Nessie de mi- fue como un látigo que me golpeo en la cara.

Esa fue la intención Luz al dirigirse a mi tan sarcástica y lo logro!, pero no como ella esperaba, su voz grave, bien marcada y no por eso menos femenina junto con sus ojos acribillándome directamente a mi, me golpearon. Como un fuerte latigazo. Era extremadamente hermosa.

-Por favor, quédate- logre gesticular. Sonó a suplica y lo estaba haciendo... Nessie me miro extrañada así que tuve que utilizar esa suplica como una sincera disculpa- No quise hacerte sentir mal Luz, es solo que Nessie tiene que saber que aquí vivimos tres personas que no se manda sola y esas cosas, pero por favor, no es algo personal contigo- _Claro que lo es!-_ puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, siéntete como en tu casa.

Mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba me resulto algo divino, ella me daba paz, tranquilizaba mis nervios. Aquel mundo que escondía en sus ojos me hacia sentir extraño, pero liberado, en paz conmigo.

-No te preocupes- me contesto regalándome una leve sonrisa.

-Te quedaras entonces?- Nessie estaba entusiasmada, nunca se había quedado alguien a dormir, literalmente, con ella.

-Claro que si- respondió Luz.

-De acuerdo, que harán ahora?, quieren que las lleve a algún lado?- sugerí, quería olvidar el mal momento que la había hecho pasar a Luz.

Nessie me miro con incredulidad. _Desde cuando puedo salir los viernes por la noche?, o mejor dicho, desde cuando salgo por la noche?_

-Eso si, me quedare con ustedes, no se si Bella estará muy de acuerdo en que salgas sola-.

-Es la primera vez que saldrás?- se asombro Luz

-Bueno, he ido a reuniones, fiestas en casas pero nunca a un bar o algo de ese estilo… y tu?

-Yo si he salido, aunque supongo que es por la edad, yo en mis 16 tampoco salía demasiado.

_Bingo!_

-Discúlpame Luz, Cuántos años tienes?- trate de sonar amistoso.

-17, pero un unos días cumpliré los dieciocho… por cierto hare una fiesta, y desde luego están invitados.

-Eso es estupendo!- se emociono mi hija- bueno, dinos tu, a donde quieres ir esta noche?

-Hay un bar, en Port Ángeles, Vint Age – se dirigió hasta las escaleras- todos los del instituto van allí, subiré a cambiarme, vienes- invito a nessie.

-Ahí te sigo- La animo me hija.

Luz se perdió escaleras arriba y agradecí que Reneesme se quedara conmigo, no quería ni pensar en la oportunidad de ver a Luz en los pensamientos de mi hija.

-Es patético salir a un bar con tu padre!- protesto mi reina haciendo un lindo puchero.

La abrace por los hombros mientras le besaba en la coronilla.

-Agradece que vas, además me crees tan aburrido cariño?, Prometo no entrometerme si alguien te saca a bailar…

-Eso lo se, aunque no quiere decir que no te entrometas si escuchas pensamientos desubicados de quien este conmigo, y sabes? Agradezco tu don papi!.

Era lo más importante que tenía en mi existencia, ella Y Bella…Bella hacia más de tres horas que no pensaba en ella…directamente en ella, que estaba pasándome?

Aguarde que las chicas se terminaran de arreglar, me arrepentía de haberme cambiado a velocidad de vampiro, olvidando que Nessie y Luz no podían hacerlo.

Las vi bajar las escaleras principales mientras se acercaban a mi.

Luz estaba preciosa, llevaba un corto vestido negro, ajustado, escotado, corto, _esa niña va a matarme!_

_Oh dios_! Mi corazón se encogió débilmente, por qué me pasaba todo aquello? No tendría que ver con esos ojos a ninguna que no fuera Bella pero no podía evitarlo, nacía dentro de mí este deseo, porque eso era lo que era, deseo de verla como una mujer. Luz era única y yo odiándome estaba feliz de haberla conocido. El demonio dentro de mi me incitaba a saber más de Luz, a no alejarme de ella y se había complotado con mi mente…ambos estaban a años luz de alejarse de ella.

Pero mi corazón muerto, mi fiel aliado, sufría por mi. El estaba triste conmigo por que yo me fijase en otra mujer que no era mi esposa, estaba triste por la culpa que yo sentía cuando pensaba en Nessie. Mi familia era lo que estaba dentro de mi corazón. Luz solo fue un deslumbramiento y yo podía superarlo, claro que si. No me alejaría de ella, Y no la alejaría a ella de mi hija, eran amigas. Me encargaría de asumirlo, de asimilarlo.

-No crees que esa falda es muy corta?- le recrimine a mi hija- ve a cambiarte de nuevo, no saldrás asi.

Nessie sin discutirlo, porque sabe lo que le conviene, se giro de vuelta la casa.

-A dónde vas?- se asombro Luz- no pensaras quitarte esa falda…Ness estas preciosa y las faldas se hicieron para usarlas!, al demonio con los babosos que miran escotes y piernas desnudas, tu sabes lo que eres, no hay que ser una zorra para llevar minifalda.

_Ouhc! Baboso, eso eres entonces…._

-Ella ira a cambiarse, fin del asunto- Repuse al ver que Nessie dudaba.

_De acuerdo_, me contesto mi hija.

Quedarme solo con Luz no fue algo que había pensado, me sentía como un niño, inseguro.

-No entiendo por que no la dejas Edward, Tiene 16 años ya, si no usa ese tipo de ropa a esta edad cuando lo hará?, a los 80?- me acosaba de manera linda. Como enterneciéndose de mis celos por Nessie.

-Para eso están los 20 y 30- respondí tajante.

-Piensas que está mal que yo use minifalda?- ella no sabía que estaba matándome, o esperaba que no lo supiese.

Me plantee la respuesta, claro que estaba mal!, hacia realmente falta que tooodo el mundo le conozca el escote? Y sus piernas?

-Claro que esta mal!

-Por qué?- pregunto automáticamente.

-La mujer es mas sexy cuando es conservadora, no deja nada a la imaginación al mostrar lo que tiene, es ilógico que las mujeres piensen que es realmente bueno que los hombres se exciten mostrando sus piernas y escote, lo bueno es que un hombre se muera por ver eso! Igualmente esta respuesta la digo por las mujeres… en lo que se refiere a Nessie es puro cuidado de hermano, no quiero estar golpeando a cada uno que la mire.

Luz se acerco, parándose delante de mi, no estaba cerca, tranquilamente cabía una persona obesa entre nosotros. La luz de las farolas iluminaban su figura haciéndola mágica.

-Eso crees Edward?, - asentí.

-Dime una cosa entonces, no te excita ver un buen escote?- No le respondí, solo me quede mirándola toda, a ella entera, era hermosa y me hablaba de esa manera tan desenfadada…

Si ella supiera que yo soy un vampiro, que con solo un movimiento podría matarla, claro que no me apetecía hacerlo, pero estaba jugando conmigo y no se lo iba a permitir.

-no crees que esta de lujo que alguien pueda verte sin poder tenerte, que se queme los sesos imaginando algo que jamás podrá tener…- su cara era insinuante, me miraba directamente a los ojos, como invitándome a imaginar todo aquello. Pero yo era fiel a mi esposa y no jugaría ese estúpido juego.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú – le retruque mientras sonriente rodeaba el auto para irnos ya, Nessie estaba a diez pasos de nosotros.

La cara de Luz quedo descolocada ante mi desplante, y me odie por ello, no quería que se sintiera rechazada ni desgraciada por mi culpa, pero estaba imaginando mucho, mucho más d elo que yo le podía dar.

La noche resulto agradable, las chicas bailaban con sus amigos. Amaba ver a Nessie asi de feliz, olvidando su naturaleza. Ella no era tan adicta a la sangre como antes, Bella había mecionado algo de que se debía a que Nessie había empezado a tener períodos femeninos…

Me encontraba sentado en una barra, algo aljado y escondido. No quería que mi hija me viese como un sobreprotector, aunque estaba claro que sabia que lo era, pero no quería arruinarle la noche. Claro que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que esos chicos pensaban.

Habia uno en particular que me estaba sacando de quicio, se llamaba Tom, pero Tom no se estaba fijando en mi hija( a estas alturas estaría muerto si todos esos pensamientos correspondían a Reneesme) sino a Luz. Él la deseaba.

Alguien me tomo por la cintura, sobresaltadome.

Luz. No la había visto venir, estaba tan absorto en lo que pensaba que no puede ver en la mente de nadie que ella se dirigía ahacia aquí, y mucho menos en su mente.

Ella me solto inmediatamente.

-Dios santo! Estas congelado!-. me acuso. Si eso era lo que etsaba haciendo, ella lo noto raro. No se preocupo por mi temperatura, sino mas bien estaba esperando una explicación a aquello.

Luz me había abrazado. Habia podido sentir sus calidas manos alrededor de mi torso y solo por ese momento tuve que contenerme mas que durante toda mi existencia de las ganas de abrazar a alguien. No entendía que demonios estaba pasándome, ella no podía envolverme de esa manera, no debía hacerlo!.

-No estoy tan frio, eres tu que estas muy acalorada- me Sali por la tangente.

Luz se sento en la banqueta a mi lado, me gire hacia ella.

-Quieres algo de tomar?- ofreci.

-Una margarita- me estaba clavando la mirada, cohibiéndome.

Si yo Edward Cullen tenia vergunza, estaba aterrrado porque una mujer me estaba mirando.

-No deberías tomar alcohol con tu edad- trate de persuadirla.

-Y tu no deberías estar aquí ahora- me retruco , confundiéndome.

-Por que dices eso?- me extrañe.

-Es obvio que viniste aquie para cuidar de Nessie, por que es tu hermana menor pero, anda ve a divertitrtepor ahí con tus amigos o tu novia, yo me quedare con ella. Prometo que vovleremos temprano.

Sonrei.

-Tengo tres preguntas para hacerte- la mire directamete a los ojos queriendo que ella me corriera la mirada, no podía entender que no se sonrojara o que no sea ni una pizquita de timida. No ella avasallaba con todo, conmigo.

-Dime.

-Primero por que piensas que no estoy divirtiéndome?

-Eso esta claro, estas aquí, apartado de la gente, ni siquiera estas tomando algo…solo nos miras y pones cara de dolor de vez en cuando…ahora que lo menciono, por que lo haces?.

Ella era graciosa, hacia ademanes todo el tiempo, sonreía fácilmente y me hacia haerlo a mi cada vez que mostraba signos de tenerme presente.

-Estoy con dolor de cabeza, no es algo muy grave, pero por las dudas he decidido pasar d ela bebeida esta noche. Segunda pregunta que e hace pensar que tengo novia?- si pudiese acelerar el tiempo lo hubiese hecho justo en ese momento. No podía esperar su respuesta.

Luz frunció el ceño.

-Entonces no tienes novia?

-Contesta a mi pregunta por favor- A ella eso no le intesa, es solo curiosidad lo que siente, grabatelo

-Es que caundo llegue hoya tu casa… yo, yo crei que Bella era tu novia por como tu estabas tomandola por la cintura hasta que Nessie menciono que eran ambos sus hermanos. Pero…- Luz había dejado de mirarame, clavo su miarada en el vaso vacio junto a mi codo que alguien había dejado allí.

-Pero…- La anime.

-Luego pensé que esa no era tu novia- puso énfasis al decir esa- pero que seguramente alguien como tu tendría una y me parece rarísimo que no este con ella siendo viernes a la noche o en su defecto con tus amigos.

-Mirame- le pedi con la voz llena de emoción por algo que sabia que iba a escuchar ante mi próxima pregunta y quería y no quería escuchar-Que quiere decir "alguien como tu"?-.

Ella me miro con pesar.

-Alguien como tu… asi de agradable.

-Eres patética mintiendo, lo sabes no?.

Asintio y echamos a reírnos.

-Edward tu eres raro. Hay algo en ti que ocultas y se que asi es, no trates de negármelo. Hoy es el primer dia que te vi y me siento muy cercana a ti como si hubiese estado esperando, sin saberlo, este momento. Alguien como tu, inteligente, misterioso, hermoso y amable tendría que tener una hermosa novia. Y sabes que pienso si tienes una?- negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar tras aquellas palabras- pienso que esta loca!, yo no te dejaría jamás,si tuviese un novio como tu.

La mire a los ojos nuevamente, lo que acababa de salir de sus labios eran unas de las pocas palabras mas hermosas que me habían dicho en mi existencia… sin rodeos, asi, simple y concisas y llenas de dulzura. Ella había encandilado ahora al hombre, el demonio ya era de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi. Tras aquellas palabras el hombre que había dentro de mi se intereso por ella, la miro con otros ojos mas que a una simple chica humana, y por una vez no me sentí fatal por Bella, aquello me llenaba algo dentro de mi que yo suponía que no tenia, algo dentro de mi se hincho descaradamente haciendo que un vértigo invada mi estomago muerto y una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro al mismo tiempo. Aquello había me había dado ganas, no necesidad, de suspirar…de inflar mi pecho de aire lleno de su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Eres tierna- le tome una mano, necesitaba tener contacto con ella. Luz reacciono ante mi fría piel- Por favor, no me sueltes, algún dia sabras por que soy tan frio, lo prometo. Sabes, si tengo una novia, solo que ella…- miente bien Edward- se fue el fin de semana a la casa de sus abuelos en Arizona.

Pude ver la tristeza de su rostro, ella tenia la esperanza de que fuera soltero, pero yo estaba casado y su amiga era mi hija.

-Yo te hubiese llevado conmigo- seguía troturandome, aplastándome, deslumbrándome.

Pude ver que mi hija venia hacia nosotros y solte a Luz, eso me causo dolor, algo casi físico.

-Hey, me has abandonado- le recrimino a Luz, esta solo le sonrio.

-Chicas, vamos a casa, es tarde ya.

-Pero si son recién las dos de la mañana!- protesto Nessie

-Ness…- la mire amenazante.

-Luz dile que tu también quieres quedarte-.

Pero Luz no estaba de animo.

-No Nessie, volvamos ya, estoy cansada.

Y asi nos fuimos, Nessie paso todo el viaje atacándome mentalmente con frases como " se nota uqe tu adolescencia paso hace años" o " para que me llevas si no vas a dejar que lo disfrute"

Tener un ahija adolescente era algo complicado y eso que sus hormonas estaban algo controladas aun.

Al llegar a casa Ness corrió hasta su habitación a encerrarse. Trate de ser amable con ella, llame a su puerta pero me grito "dejame en paz".

Volvi a la sala y me encontré con luz sentada en el sofá.

-Te mostrare tu habitación, debes etsar cansda.

-No quiero dormir, Edward.

-Que quieres hacer entonces?- la voz se me quebró en las ultimas dos silabas.

Luz causaba en mi este tipo de cosas que jamás había experimentado.

-Saber que es lo que escondes?

-Por que tienes esa idea?- me encoji de hombros

-Sientate a mi lado- fue una invitación simple pero mi cerebro dio un sacudon, dejándome aturdido, camine torpemente hasta ella y asu lado me eche- Por que proteges tanto a tu hermana? Por que Bella y tu no van al instituto con nosotras?.

-Bella y yo hemos terminado ya los estudios, ella tiene dieciocho y yo veinte… y con respecto a lo de Nessie, bueno, nuestros padres murieron hace ya tres años. Bella y yo dentro de todo tuvimos una educación adulta, pero Nessie no, por eso es que tarato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, no quiero que nada le falte, quiero que sea feliz y me aterra el hecho de estar haciéndolo mal, ques este equivocado con respectoa como cuidarla…

-Hablas como si fuera tu hija- sugirió, por que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, y yo sonreí- pero aun tengo otras preguntas… por que eres tan frio? No tomas nada… te he observado toda la noche y no has tragado ni siquiera un poco de tu propia saliva Edward. Sin mencionar como tus ojos cambiaron de dorado maravilloso a negro alucianante desde que apareci bajando las escaleras con ese vestido…

Yo solo seguía sonriendo, sus palabras me endulzaban a cada segundo…Supe que no iba a mentirle jamás, pero podría, tenia que aguantar gritarle en la cara que estaba con depredador.

-Te dije que algún dia sabras por quesoy tan frio, no hay apuro con eso. Y no he tomado nada porque no me dieron ganas… y lo de los ojos…me parece que a la gente no se les cambia el color.

-No vas a dejar de mentirme verdad?

Me desquicie, no quería mentirle a ella!

-Cual piensas que es la verdad entonces? –brame, todo aquello estba superándome y sentí dolor por hablarle de esa manera pero para mi sorpresa ella no.

Al contrario, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a acercarme a ella.

Por amor de todos los santos, tu hija esta ahí arriba!. Sabia que Nessie estab dormida ya, podía escuchar su respirancion acompasada. Y me acerque a Luz no estaba rindiéndome a ella, porque yo nunca tuve voluntad para oponer resistencia. Si ella deseaba besarme en ese momento, podría hacerlo, si ella deseaba golpearme también lo haría, si ella pensaba hacer cualquier cosa conmigo lo haría y yo respondería con gusto a eso.

-Se lo que eres, Edward.

Me separe para mirarla bien, algo allli se me había escapado… es que tan estúpido estaba?

-a que te refieres?

-Eres un vampiro, divino, pero vampiro.

-Que te hace pensar eso?.

Estaba descolocado, no, no iba a negarle nada, prometi que jamás le mentiría.

-Hace muchos años mi madre estaba de expedición en un bosque a las afueras de Forks, estaba con su amiga Emma fotografiando especies de aves, que son su pasión y en un momento se les presento un hombre, o eso creyeron ambas…Dijo que su nombre era Laurent, era negro y hermoso. Laurent le rompió una pierna a mi madre dejándola inmovilizada en el suelo, al segundo hizo lo mismo con Emma. Mi madre no podía dejar de verlo, dice que aun recuerda a la perfeccion sus ojos, rubies. Por obra de dios Laurent dijo que la sangre de mi madre le apetecia mucho mas y se agacho junto ella, el acaricio su mejilla haciendo que mi madre se estremeciera d e frio y le dijo que la iba adejar para lo ultimo como el postre, por lo dulce de su sangre. Laurent se acercoa Emma y bebió de su sangre, matándola y luego cuando fue el turno de mi madre algo cambio. Aquel vampiro menciono un nombre, Isabella, y huyo hacia un claro que se abria a menos de cien metros de donde estaban. Dejo a mi madre tirada en el suelo pero viva, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Tomo el celular de su mochila y llamo a mi padre quein fue a buscarla de inmediato…

Abrecé a Luz con todas mis fuerzas, no literalmente.

-No sabes el peso que me has quitado de los hombros nena, no sabia como iba a decírtelo…

-Ibas a decírmelo?- se sorprendió alejándose algo de mi para verme mejor.

-Claro, quiero que sepas todo de mi Luz.

-No lo entiendo, que ganarías tu contándomelo, quiero decir… yo podría preguntártelo y tu responderme, pero que tu me lo cuente apor que quieres hacerlo es dsitinto, muy raro y distinto.

-Todo te parece aro a ti!- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa encandilanndome nuevamente.

-No, no todo… tu solamente, ah y Bella.

-Bella?, que tiene que ver ella?

-Bella es como tu, no es humana, no como nessie y como yo. Me pregunto que parte de la historia de tus padres es real y que parte no y también me pregunto como es que Nessie no sabe nada de esto o si la sabe?-

Apye mi cabeza en su hombro, era demasiado para tan poco tiempo. Como haría para explicarle todo? Que haría con mi " vida" cuando Bella regresara, yo no podía vivir sin Bella, la amaba, era la madre de mi tampoco podía sacr de mi existencia a Luz, ya no podía hacerlo.

-Como es que no has salido huyendo como loca cuando supiste lo que era? Como es que estas aca conmigo sin temblar, sabiendo la historia de Laurent?, no conoces nada de mi naturaleza…

-Podria hacerlo, podría huir y decirme a mi misma que estaba salvando mi vida, podría no estar aca contigo por miedo a que me mates, podría llamar a alguien para que venga a rescatarme de tus garras- rio por lo bajo- pero no voy a ahacerlo, prefiero quedarme aquí, asi contigo asi de cerquita de mi… pienso que si tenias en mente matarme ya lo hubieses hecho y además no intimidas tanto, creo que tu lado vampiro tiene un efecto mas seductor que aterrador.

Levante la cabeza de golpe.

-Te seduzco?- el calor comenzaba a subir por mi cuerpo innundandome.

-A todas nos seduces, a cada una de las mujeres que te vemos- ella se fue acercandoa mi rostro quedandoa solo unos escasos centímetros de mi podía oler su aliento calido.

- Por que crees que no voy a matarte?, puedo hacerlo aun.

Mi voz sonaba lejana, como si alguien estuviese hablando ene l piso de arriba entre susurros…lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su boca tan cerca de mi y tan prohibida.

-Matame.

Ella no podía hacerme eso!

-Hueles deliciosamente. Hueles a lavandas, a verano y madera… es algo acogedor que va llenándome poco a poco. Tu olor es débil, tengo que estar asi de cerca de ti para poder sentir su centro que es lo que realmente me embriaga- aspire profundamente- ahhhh, azúcar quemada…Esto es asombroso, claro que tu sangre me da sed, pero no es nada comparado con lo que yo he vivido, no es nada que yo no pueda resistir pero lo es todo a la vez me da placer olerte nena… todo tipo de placer.

Luz permanecia muy quieta con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente…

-Algo asi como afrodisiaco?- sugirió ruborizándose por fin

-Peor- murmure cerca de su oído- mucho peor que eso, porque no solo me pone como loco sino que me llena el corazón, me inspira cariño, quiero en estos momentos abrazarte tan fuerte y no parar hasta que estes dentro de mi pecho.

Luz me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no me alarme, ella no estaba sufriendo, yo lo sabia, era pura emoción lo que sentía y si yo pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo con ella.

No limpie sus lagrimas, eran la dulce prueba de que ella me quería.

-Hace cuanto que estas en este mundo Edward?

- No lo suficiente, Por que lo preguntas?

-He leído muchas cosas sobre vampiros desde que mi madre me conto su experiencia y no se que cosas son verdad y cuales otras son mentiras…

-Acaso importa eso?

No entendía por que salía con eso en este momento.

-Claro que importa, importa todo lo que respecta a ti.

Y lo volvia a hacer, volvia a deslumbrarme.

-Eres hermosa Luz, por dentro y por fuera… Tengo tanto para contarte, llevo mas de un siglo en este mundo. He vivido muchas cosas, demasiadas. Pero no todo, eos me lo has demostrado tu hoy.

Luz se alejo de mi, sentándose en una esquina del gran sofá y me invito a descansar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Ven aquí chico guapo, descansaun poco.

-Yo no duermo, nunca desde hace un siglo.

-No hace falta dormir para descansar, vamos ven aquí, imagino que estaras algo cansado de este largo dia. Cierra tus ojos e intenta dispersarte un poco.

Asi lo hice, su invitación era imposible de desperdiciar. Apoye mi cabeza en sus piernads ella comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos mientras que con la otra mano tomo la mia.

-Quiero que estes bien, porque puedo ver el conflicto en tus ojos. Hay una enorme batalla dentro de ti que esta desquiciándote y yo no quiero que nada te haga mal- llevo mi mano a so rostro donde yo acarie su mejilla- no pienses que tienes que contármelo todo ya Edward, yo puedo esperar. Tienes tiempo para contarme la relación real que existe entre Bella, Nessie y tu, Puedo esperar a que me cuentes sobre tu naturalez, que eslo que puedes hacer y lo que no… yo voy a esperarte. No quierorepresentar una molestia para ti- frunci eel ceño como protesta a eso- y si decides que debo salir de tu vida, asi lo hare, por que lo único que yo deseo es darte todo lo que me pidas, que seas feliz con lo que tienes conmigo o si mi.

-Hay algo que si necesito contarte ahora, pero por favor, antes de reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que escuches a partir de ahora, dejam eterminar.

Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, sesentia agradable que alguien por una vez me contenga ami.

-Bella es mi mujer- La respiración de luz no se modifico, no hablo, no se movio- Nena, escuchas lo que te digo?

-Claro que si, aunque lamento decepcionarte, pero ya lo sabia.

Volvia a sorprenderme.

-Como lo sabias?

-Lo supe en el bar, cuando reconociste tener novia… recordé como abrazabas a bella cuando llegue hoy por la tarde aquí y luego mencionaste el viaje de tu supuesta novia y bella no estaba también…Ambos son vampiros…fue una seguidilla de cosas.

-No te pone mal?, quiero decir, no deseo en absuluto tu tristeza pero me imagino que algo debe molestarte.

Aquello era absurdo ninguno de los dos había declarado querer al otro pero ambos sabíamos que asi era, Ella me quería, y … yo, la quería?

-Estoy muriéndome lentamente, saber que el hombre al cual hace un par de horas decidi entregarle mi vida si era necesario pertenece a otra mujer. Pero como dije antes, no te exigiré nada, por que nada me llena mas que que tu seas feliz .

-No quiero que te sientas asi. Pero es asi la realidad… Me case con Bella Hace casi diecisiete años y estoy con ella hace veinte- Luz me escuchaba silenciosamente, no lloraba, no demostraba signo alguno de dolor por aquello que le contaba y por un lado lo agradecia- Cuando Bella apareció en mi existencia yo era un ser perdido que vivía con ciertas motivaciones, tengo un padre, mi creador, una madre, quien me educo, y cuatro hermanos fabulosos…mi existencia era amena con ellos pero no era feliz completamente. Bella completo esa exitencia hasta hoy… pasamos por miles de cosas, dificultades, yo… su sangre era lo mas adictivo que yo había sentido. Queria matarla para beber esa sustancia que me enloquecía pero lo resisti, el misterio que ella suponía para mi fue mas grande. Leo las mentes sabes…

Reacciono, obligándome a incorporarme en en sofá.

-Estuviste burlándote de mi todo este tiempo Edward…

-No nen, jamás me burlaría de ti!- tome sus manos- recuerdas lo que te dije antes de comenzara hablar?, dejame terminar por favor.

Ella asintió.

-Yo no podía leer el pensamiento de Bella, es mas, aun no puedo yeso me volvia loco. Me involucre con ella, al principio quería que se alejara de mi que buscara hacer sus vida por otro lado pero me había enamorado de ella. Ella es estupenda, es única. Simpre estaba sorprendiéndome y era tan frágil, tenia la necesidad de protegrla todo el tiempo… por esa misma necesidad y por su efluvio que me hacia arde de sed pero era adictivoa al vez, no puede separarme mas de ella…y las cosas se fueron dando asi, sus reacciones, sus ojos tiernos, su carácter…to do aquello me fue enamorando, empeze a marla de manera irracional… le propuse matrimonio y nos casamos. Tuvimos nuestra luna de miel, experimentamos cosas nuevas para los dos y asi fue como Reneesme llego a nuestras vidas.

-Ella es tu hija?- Asenti- Edward, discúlpame, yo no sabia que esta era tu familia, jamás quise entrometerme. Maldigo la hora en que bien aquí!- puse una mano en sus labios, tapándole la boca.

-Shhh por favor no digas eso , dejame acabar. Asi pasaron veinte años entre otras cosas, Ness no es al cien por cien un vampiro pero tiene algo de mi ne ella, la otra mitad es la parte humana que heredo de Bella. Bella se convirtió en una de mi especie y realizamos nuestras vidas aquí… a las afueras de Forks, huyendo de la gente del pueblo, cambiando nuestros nombres por que estamos anclados, tdos menos Nessie. Hace mas de un siglo que estoy anclado en mis diecisite años, aunque hay quienes dicen que tengo mente de abuelo…

-De uno muy mayor.,Por cierto- bromeo. Me rei con ella

-Hasta hoy, o mejor dicho ayer mi vida estaba en orden… pero llegaste tu y todo mi mundo se detuvo. No puedo leerte el pensamiento a ti tampoco…sabes lo que es eso? Dentro de los millones y millones de miles de personas que existen en este mundo esta solo son Bella y tu las que me lo impiden. Pero no me fije en ti por eso, si reconozco que me asombre d emasiado y hubiese sido un buen tema para tratar por un largo tiempo pero de pronto te vi y todo cambio para mi. Me deslumbrasta con solo..estar. Tu olor, que no me invita amatarte sino a sentirte… tu perfeccion en lo que a lo físico se refiere…

-Tampoco exageres… me reprendió

-Hablo en serio, tu eres perfecta a mis ojos tu rostro divino, dulce y sexy, tu cuarpo que me atormenta con solo imaginármelo…

-Entonces mi teoría era cierta-.

-Solo cuando se trata de ti conmigo- ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, le devolví el abrazo gustoso- y tu ser que es hermoso, como me inspiras paz, me siento como en mi verdadero hogar cuando te miro… es como si hubiese encontrado el verdadero sentido de las cosas… tu piel es lo que me quita el sueño, por asi decirlo…y mientraste estoy hablando es cuando voy sintiendo y escubriendo mas cosas…

-Quiero que sigas descubriendo entonces, a estas alturas yo ya he descubierto todo dentro de mi, pero para que te lo cuente preimero tienes que terminar tu-.

Y lo supe asi sin mas. Entendi realmente el sentido de todo…sentía culpa, un ainmensa culpa por Bella, yo la amaba, ella era lo mas importante para mi, depsues de Reneesme, después de aquella noche…

-Amo a mi hija por sobre todas al cosas de este mundo, mas que a todo y amo a Bella muchísimo, con ella aprendi lo que es mar realmente a alguien…

-Entiendo…será mejor que me vaya entonces, deseo que seas feliz y estoy impidiéndotelo.

Ella no estaba entendiendo…

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque a mi hasta que nuestras narecies se juntaron. Ella estaba temblando y yo también.

-Luz, yo jamás crei en tener un alma, pensaba que eso se me había negado, pero al tenerte asi mi idea cambia totalmente. Me llenas nena, de una manera inigualable. Hces que mi cuerpo queira estallar d ealegria por soslo verte…y cuando estas asi de cerca… lo sinetes? No hay nada que se ocmpare con esto, la magia que recorre este espacio detestable que nos separa, este iman que me lleva a tu cuerpo, el vértigo y la adrenalina que provoca el solo tocarte y el amor, que…

- que te anuda la garganta hasta hacerte llorar de emoción, las ganas inmensas de tocar tus labios y sabes que nos era suficiente, que siempre querras mas y al mismo tiempo esta sensación de enferma urgencia que te invade por saber que estas a escasos centímetros de tu gloria y disfrutas de ello...- continuo luz

-Amo a mi hija, amo a Bella, pero me enamore de ti , desde que te vi y para toda la vida- pose mis labios sobre los suyos…la sensación fue de caída libre, caia,caia, caia y aterrice de golpe, fuerte contra el suelo cuando ella separo sus labios rozandome con su lengua.

El aire se me atasco en la garganta, la ecxitacion me asalto desprevenido y el amor me embargo por completo. La bese con desesperación, como si fuera en vaso de sangre ne el medio del desierto, como nunca antes nadie y ella lloraba mientaras me besaba con pasión.

Pasamos como una hora besándonos hasta que tome so rostro su le hable mirándola a los ojos, sin separame d esu boca.

-Te amo nena, eres lo mas bello que la vida me ha dado, mi alma es tuya.

-No hay corazón al que la naturaleza no le haya destinado otro corazón- me respondió sonriendo- somos uno tu y yo y prometo dentro de mis desventajas protegerte siempre, de todo, por que eres lo que yo amo, de quien me he enamorado hasta los huesos. Estare en tu vida para siempre, has entendido?, por que tu tienes una vida, no solamente existes, como expliacriamos esto entonces?. Sere tu mujer, tu amante y tu amiga…jamás estars solo Edward y el dia en que la vida se nos terminecontinuaremos donde quiera que sea, juntos en cuerpo y alma lo has entendido?

-Nos merecemos Luz, Gracias por quedarte conmigo… no sabes lo que se viene.

-No no lo se…pero no me importa mientras este contigo nene.

Y volvimos a caer, caer y caer…


End file.
